


No Place like Home

by NikoleStilinski24



Series: Stiles Ships [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Aiden never imagined being with a guy but something about the Alphas beta just drew him in.





	No Place like Home

Aiden had just morphed with Ethan into their Alpha form forced by the command of their head Alpha.

Once forged together they grabbed the nearest enemy to them (well to Deucalion really), who just so happened to be the sister of Derek Hale.

Internally neither wanted to be doing this, living this type of life. They didn't want to ruin anymore peoples lives or to have to kill anyone else.

But what could they do really, they owed Duke their lives. If not for him they would have been either dead or left being omegas.

The lowest on the werewolf totem-pole.

They twisted the girls arm behind her back forcing her down to her knees.

They were going in for the kill when Aiden got distracted by the Alpha Scott and his human beta walking in to the building.

Something unconsciously drew him towards the beta.

Neither of the twins had seen it coming. All because of that one second distraction from Aiden's half they missed the sound of someone at their back until both of their vision blacked out and they felt their bodies separate, due to someone slashing claws down their shared back.

```

Stiles could hear every horrible and power driven thought that was going through the Alpha packs minds. Thoughts that were nothing but power and rage, others the mere pleasure that taking a life gave them.

Stiles stopped short at the one small thought that ran through one of the alpha's minds. All Stiles could tell was that it was a man's tone of thought. 

The thought was one of dislike. How they wished they didn't have to do this, and how they could live a more simple life. 

A simple life, that sounded nice to Stiles.

Stiles could tell that it was genuine, innocent, and somehow familiar to Stiles. Though he knew that he had never met this man before.

Stiles's best friend and Alpha Scott had stopped and looked back at Stiles questioningly. Stiles was Scott's 2nd in command, his Beta even though he was mostly human.

You see Stiles didnt exactly know what he was but he could read peoples minds, (Everyone but his fathers and the packs, just on the sake of privacy and respect.), and perform some magic here and there. Otherwise he was just plain human Stiles.

So before either entered the building where Derek had planned this idiotic plan to converse with the unreasonable alpha pack Stiles walked up to Scott and spoke.

"Hey Scott, I can hear that one of them in there is innocent. We should hear them out before,..well you know!"

"Innocent Stiles? Really! They're alpha's who have killed people, multiple people." Scott argued. "I don't think they deserve a second chance. Their evil Stiles!" Scott stated with a finality that Stiles didn't much care for if he was being honest with him self.

Before Stiles could say anything else on the subject Scott started walking off like Stiles opinion didn't matter.

Stiles followed behind in a bit of a daze. Scott had never ever talked to Stiles like that. Ever.

What the fuck was that? Stiles wondered.

Once they were in the building they saw just how much of a cluster fuck this turned out to be.

Stiles found his attention drawing to the right of him towards a hulk of a man whose thoughts Stiles could instantly tell were the innocents.

"Enough." Scott's True Alpha voice boomed out drawing Stiles attention from the man. Scott's voice was like a vibration that physically hit everyone and all at once they stopped to look at Scott and Stiles before returning to fighting.

Stiles watched the man who had caught his attention fall down unconscious all from Boyd's claws raking down the alpha's back.

Stiles whose attention turned away from the now departed twin Alphas, became sick of all the fighting. Now he wanted to be done so that he could check on the fallen male whose own presence was calling to Stiles. So he raised his hands up, closing his eyes, and muttered an incantation focusing all his energy on killing those who wished harm on anyone innocent.

Down fell the Alpha's; Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis fell immediately. Surprising everyone Peter Hale also fell. Making Stiles assume that some of the evil thoughts he had heard might have come from Peter also. 

Unsurprising to Stiles because of his previous argument Scott was thrown back a few feet, not to be killed completely because of his True Alpha status. 

"Scott?" Stiles asked his supposed best-friend in wonder.

"What was that Stiles?" Scott asked in bewilderment. He slowly picked himself up off the ground walking back towards Stiles.

"It was supposed to kill anyone who had ill intentions towards innocents. So I have to ask, who do you want dead Scott?" Stiles asked making sure to tune into the Alphas thoughts to insure that he told the truth. 

"The Alpha pack, Stiles I swear, just the Alpha pack."

"Well that's both comforting and frustrating." Stiles said while at the same time slowly moving backward towards the twin Alphas. "I am comforted by the thought that at least you didn't want to kill me but I had already told you that there was someone who was innocent and didn't want this life. Well I was right except it turned out to be two in the form of twins."

"But...there...not inno-" Scott started to growl out.

"You are not going to kill them Scott." Stiles spoke releasing a shield to block Scott from coming any closer.

"Stiles you cant be serious." Scott asked, afraid since he was blocked.

"Oh I am. I finally realize what a horrible friend you have been, and I think that its time that I form my own pack." Stiles said reaching the twins.

The one that didn't draw Stiles to him was waking up and started to sit up, when Stiles crouched down to run his fingers down the one who was still unconscious.

"How are you going to do that your not an Alpha and your not a werewolf?" Scott stated snidely.

"No your right-" Stiles begun turning to face Scott again still crouched in front of the twins. "-But my mate and his twin brother are. And that is more than good enough for me!" Stiles said moving to smile at a confused Alpha twin. "Aiden Right? Or are you Ethan?" Stiles asked smiling at him.

Ethan answered back giving a small smile in return. "Uh no I'm Ethan, that's Aiden." He pointed to his twin unsure as to what was happening.

Stiles began stroking down Aiden's face happy to have a name to go with his mate. 

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I want to bring Aiden back to my place so that he can heal. Your more than welcome to come too Ethan. Will you help me move him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Sure okay!" Ethan spoke feeling hopeful for him and his brother.

When they started to leave Stiles felt someone grab his arm. He turned to find Derek behind him. Stiles asked what Derek wanted with just a lift of his eyebrow.

"Can I help??" Derek waved to Aiden's shoulders.

"Thank you Derek!" Stiles asked and with no back wards glance towards his ex-best friend Stiles and his new pack (which surprised Stiles that Cora, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek was included in that) left to go back to his house.


End file.
